Bittersweet Symphony
by guitargasm
Summary: Lilly is in love with her boyfriend Reese...right? Lilly, Oliver and Miley go on an overnight school trip to a camp for one week. Will things change? Between the three? Between their school? Read to find out. R&R.


**Chapter One**

Lilly's hair blew through the wind as rode her skateboard to school. She breezed by many boys who's eyes followed her at she went. She stopped in front of a small store labeled "Mass Transit". As the beautiful girl entered the stored she glanced at the clock on her phone, it was seven twenty AM which meant she had twenty minutes. As she stepped into the store she took in all the new products; skateboards, hats, sweatshirts and many other things.

"Hey, baby." A deep voice said from behind her. A arm wrapped around her and soft lips pressed to the top of her head.

"Hey Reese." She said as she looked up at her tall boyfriend. He had shaggy black hair, a skinny face and a defined cheek bones. Everyone was jealous of bother Lilly and Reese, they were one of the most beautiful couples in school and it was obvious. "Come on, school is going to start soon." She said with a grin and wrapped her hand around her boyfriend's.

"Let me just punch my card." He said as he reached over to the list of cards on the wall that was for the employees. He turned around and wrapped his arm around Lilly's shoulder. "I heard we're going on an overnight trip." He muttered, pulling her out the door and into the harsh winds. He grabbed his own skateboard from just inside the door before doing so and stepped on it just as Lilly was doing the same.

"Yeah it's to a camp thing all the way in upstate New York!" she said with a grin and kicked off the ground. She immediately started to slide through the wind and her boyfriend easily caught up. "You're going right? We could stay in a cabin with Miley and Oliver." She said with a grin and a wink.

Miley was still looking for _that _guy, and as for Oliver he was just 'charming' the ladies. _Or so he thought._

"No." he responded dully and looked over at Lilly who merely glanced at him, as if to say 'go on'. He sighed and then continued, "My mom isn't letting me." He shrugged and then got off his skateboard.

Immediately upset by this news she kept on going not noticing that she was passing her school. She stepped off her skateboard and walked into the school angrily ignoring the screams from behind her. Being that Reese was a Junior he had a locker on the third floor, Lilly being a Sophomore had a locker on the second floor. She threw her skateboard into her locker and grabbed her books out of her locker, blowing past Miley and Oliver who were waiting next to her locker. Oliver had a glazed look in his eyes as he watched her pass by.

"Lilly!" Miley screamed and caught up with her, "What is going on?" she said as she grabbed Lilly's arm to stop her. Lilly eyed her and shrugged. After a bit more prying from Miley she finally spilled the story out to her best friend. Miley patted Lilly's shoulder softly and nodded, "Lilly, we'll have a good time with or without Reese! I know you want him there but it will be like it used to be. Think about it, it'll be fun." Lilly managed a smile and stepped into her and Miley's performing arts class.

The rest of the day, Lilly's best friends managed to cheer her up enough to go out with Reese for lunch fifth period. He took her to a small restaurant by their school, but the date seemed to drag on. It didn't seem as fun as the dates Lilly seemed to remember having with Reese. She managed to get through it, occasionally saying something in return to whatever Reese was blabbering on about. When Miley had mention how it used to be with her friends she yearned for it to be like that again. She didn't want a boyfriend in the way, but she had thought that she _loved _Reese. She did, didn't she? The two had been going out for ten months now and it was almost second nature to tell him that she loved him. She thought-no she _knew_ that it was true. She did love Reese. How couldn't she? He was so…lovable!

She smiled and took Reese by the hand over the table, "You're sure you can't come on the trip?" She asked him once more and he nodded sincerely.

"Lilly, you know I'd _love_ to go with you." He said with a small but brilliant smile that made Lilly's heart flip. She nodded and ran a hand threw her hair.

"I do…that's fine." She said with a nod, almost relieved. It was good to have some friend time, away from home and your boyfriend. _But I want to be with him…right?_


End file.
